Kali
Kali (カーリー, Kaarii) is a recurring demon in the series, based off Hindu mythology and belief. History A Hindu goddess associated with death and destruction. The name Kali means "black", but has by folk etymology come to mean "force of time (kala)". Despite her negative connotations, she is today considered the goddess of time and change. Although sometimes presented as dark and violent, her earliest incarnation as a figure of annihilation still has some influence. More complex Tantric beliefs sometimes extend her role so far as to be the "ultimate reality" or Brahman. She is also revered as Bhavatarini (literally "redeemer of the universe"). Comparatively recent devotional movements largely conceive Kali as a benevolent mother goddess. Kali is represented as the consort of god Shiva, on whose body she is often seen standing. She is associated with many other Hindu goddesses like Durga, Bhadrakali, Sati, Rudrani, Parvati and Chamunda. She is the foremost among the Dasa-Mahavidyas, ten fierce Tantric goddesses. Kali is a fierce aspect of Durga. She and Durga are aspects of the Divine Mother, Shakti. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Joma Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Empress Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Empress Arcana *Persona 3: Strength Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Strength Arcana *Persona 4: Strength Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jiboshin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Jiboshin Clan'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Kali is a Persona of the Empress Arcana. Fusing her requires the "Skull Necklace", the return item of Durga. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery 123-01.gif|Sprite from Megami Tensei Kali.GIF|Sprite from Kyūyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Kali3.GIF|Sprite from Kyuuyaki Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Kali4.PNG|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei Kali2.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei Kali.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II Kali5.PNG|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei II File:Kali_(2).jpg|Kali's design originating from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Kali2.JPG|Alternate palette from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers kali.JPG|Artwork in Devil Children White Book File:Demi-kali.gif|Sprite from DemiKids Kali.png|Tarot card from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment kali model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_37_9011.png|Kali as she appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Lady Race Category:Kijo Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Empress Arcana Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Strength Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Femme Race Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Jiboshin Clan Category:Earth Mother Race Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Kishin Clan Category:Joma Clan Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE